


Saddest little baby in the room

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [26]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: We all need a good cry now and then.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Saddest little baby in the room

It didn’t matter to him why you were crying – all that did matter was that he was there for you. 

You won’t get into the details of why you’re so upset, not that you really can anyway. 

You’d walked in the door exhausted...physically, emotionally, mentally... any way life could take a toll on you, it did. And at first you were fine. You walked in the door, and you- you smelled something wonderful and savory. You’d followed the smell into the kitchen to find Ford checking up on food in a crock pot. One of your favorite meals. 

He’d turned when he heard you, wearing a soft maroon sweater, his hair messy (in an endearing way) and his face... oh he’d lit up at the sight of you. Like he was overjoyed just to have you in front of him. 

“Darling! Welcome home!” 

And then his face fell when he noticed your tightly pressed lips and knit brows, standing almost completely motionless in the doorway. 

“...Y/n?” His voice softens as he sets the lid back down on the food. He had taken a few steps forward, carefully asking; “Are you alright?” 

And that’s about the point that you had burst into tears. 

He was a little alarmed at first, but quickly wrapped an arm around you to guide you to the living room’s couch, where he just... held you while you cried. 

He hadn’t shushed you, he hadn’t asked for any more information just yet, he just let you wholeheartedly sob into his chest as you clung to him, holding you tenderly in his arms. 

You’d normally feel bad about getting tears and stuff all over his sweater, but you were just too upset to think about it. 

His had smooths your hair as he hugs you close, waiting for another moment before he quietly murmured to you, his voice rumbling throughout his chest. 

“Breathe -- remember to breathe.” 

You hum a weak okay, taking a deep breath, letting it fill your lungs completely, and them exhaling slowly. It was especially nice to breathe him in – his scent of pine, old books, and smoke was just so distinctly him – it grounds you a little. You sit up and wipe away your tears on your sleeve. 

“What happened? Is...did something happen to Stanley or-” 

You shake your head, and can see the visual relief on his face – but it doesn’t last long. 

“Stan’s fine, the kids are fine,” you croak, “i just... I had a really hard day.” 

Your voice shakes with emotion, and it takes you a second to calm your breathing. 

“Some day,” he comments, his hand cupping your face while his other grabs a tissue, gently wiping away the tears that had fallen since your sleeve. Your lip trembles a little- oh, he’s just- he's too kind to you. “I won’t ask again, but I want you to know that I’m here if you need me. I’ll do whatever it takes to make things better, if you want my help at all.” he offers you a soft smile. 

You nod, opting for simply nuzzling your face in his neck and having him hold you for now. 

“I’m sorry for crying.” 

He lays back against the arm of the couch, with you on his chest. 

“You should never have to apologize for that.” 

“But crying never solves anything.” 

He wraps his arms around you, and you listen to him, tears ceasing. 

“You don’t cry to solve,” he pulls a throw blanket over you, and you snuggle further into his chest, closing your aching, puffy eyes “You cry to release, It’s normal. It’s healthy.” 

For a moment, all you hear is the steady beat of his heart. 

“I’m here for you, my darling. No matter what you’re going through, I’m here.” 

You nod, holding him tightly. Jeez, he’s gonna make you cry again... at least it’s for a much better reason. 

“Thank you, Ford.” 

He hugs you to his chest, getting comfortable on the couch. 

“Of course, darling.” 

No further words are spoken – and none are needed. You will eventually vent to him, but for the time being, you decide to get the rest you need. 

For now, you sleep peacefully.


End file.
